


Jeff Spelled Correctly

by just_an_obsessive_fangirl7



Series: Fanfics About People I Know [2]
Category: boyxboy - Fandom, teacherxstudent - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sex, Sexual, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_obsessive_fangirl7/pseuds/just_an_obsessive_fangirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanfic about three of my favorite people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff Spelled Correctly

"James, you home?" Ivan asked as he stumbled through the door-frame.

_Always clumsy, this one._

"In here," I answered from the living room.

Ivan walked into the room and plopped onto the couch. "Man, what a day. Like three girls hit on me at the store."

I looked straight at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, so there was one and she was checking me out."

I made a thin line with my lips, still doubtful.

"Fine, it was an old woman and she was checking out my groceries. Are you happy now?"

I gave a victorious grin and nodded. "So we're still going to that party tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Sure are. It's gonna be off the chain!" He gave a woot and fist-bumped the air.

"Never do that again."

"Sorry," he mumbled. A moment of silence passed before he burst out, "Hey, it's Saturday!"

"Yeah...?"

"Story Saturday!"

"Oh, right." My response was about as dull as it could be.

"So," he begun, hope shining bright in his eyes, "got any stories for me I haven't heard yet?

"Hmm..." I thought, holding my chin with my thumb and forefinger. "Have you heard the one of me twinning with Merk?"

"Yes, you two wore the same checkered sweater in 10th grade."

"What about the one where I accidentally get the same car as Merk?"

"Two days after your sixteenth birthday; I was there."

I frowned.

_Has he heard all of my stories?_

Suddenly, it hit me.

_Oh, this'll be good._

"How about the one where Overton and I hook up?"

Ivan's eyes widened and he seemed speechless for a moment. "You two did _not."_

"But we totally did." I crossed my legs in front of me, recalling the memory. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Oh my God. Oh. My. God! It's true!"

"That's what I'm saying, twinkle-dick."

He scrunched his eyebrows at my nickname for him and frowned for a split-second. "Well, I wanna know!"

I re-crossed my legs and looked away from him. "You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Yes, I would!"

_Wow, he's like a little kid. It would seem nothing's changed in the two years we've been in college._

"Okay, well, this is a long story and I might not be able to finish it before we have to leave for the party... But I will try. Got it?"

He gave a ferocious nod and reclined in the polyester armchair he occupied, making himself comfortable for my story.

"It was our senior year..."

~

"Jaime, what'd you have?"

I glanced up from my worksheet and felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand up.

_I love it when he says my name with that delicious Spanish accent._

"Uh, yeah. I, uh... I had... you know, it's funny-"

"What's funny is how you can't answer a simple question," Tara mocked.

"Well that's because you're not letting him try," Mr. O reprimanded.

I smiled at the small gesture of him standing up for me and continued, "I had 'di'."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Tara whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled at Mr. O, who already had a satisfied grin on his face. "Very good, James."

_He said my actual name... whoa._

As class carried on, I couldn't help but smile at him now and again, and gaze at him while he talked directly to other students. He had visible facial hair, but it wasn't full in any sense of the word. He never let it get too out of control, given he couldn't grow anything anyway. He was dressed differently that day; wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and to my surprise, different shoes than the two pairs he normally used as everyday wear. I liked the change; I was more attracted to it.

"James...?"

I turned my head to the source of the voice. Tara.

"Hmm?" I noticed a few people were staring.

"You okay? You seem kind of... spacy today."

I nodded. "I'm fine, it's just end of year tests and other stud on my mind."

She gave a confused look. "Stud?"

"Stuff," I quickly corrected, my eyes wide. It was a little louder than I may have hoped, almost a shout. "I meant stuff!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, still as confused as before. I ignored it and continued writing the poem on the scratch piece of paper in front of me.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_If I was a teacher,_

_I'd fu-_

"Whatcha writin', Jaime?"

I nearly fell out of my seat and slammed my notebook shut. "N-Nothing, sir!" He was standing next to the desk behind me, leaning over my shoulder, a confused look on his face.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"Yes, uh..." I cleared my throat. "It's a sign of respect, Mr. Overton."

"Oh!" he said happily. "Great!" He turned his back to me and addressed the class. "You see? Jaime respects me," he beamed. "You all could learn a little something from him."

I chuckled softly.

_God, he's just too adorable._

My thoughts of running in slow motion through a meadow and into his arms were cut off by the obnoxious sound of the end-of-school bell.

_Great, my favorite class is over. Now I can go home and drown in my sorrows again. Fun, can't wait._

"James, can I talk to you?"

I froze in place. The voice was gentle and not pleading at all - he just had to talk to me. The voice's tone seemed as though he were very close to me. "S-Sure," I stuttered and turned around. He was standing merely feet from me, and his posture towered over my hunched position from sitting for so long. I straightened up and cleared my throat. "What is it?"

He took his eyes off me and brought them to the ground, cheeks tinted the lightest pink I had ever seen. A regular person wouldn't have noticed such a detail, but I did.

_Maybe that says something about me, I don't know._

"Mr. O?"

He brought his strung gaze onto me and we locked eyes. There wasn't a sound for I don't know how long. We just stood – staring into each other's eyes. It was peaceful, and I noticed how vulnerable he looked. His entire soul was located in his eyes; displayed for only me to see. "You, uh... were saying?"

"I forget," he simply said, eyes still locked on mine.

"I suppose I should..." I cleared my throat. "Go to class. You know how..." My voice was brought down to a involuntary hush. "Schiller gets."

"Isn't school over?"I blinked a few consecutive times. My lips were in a straight line and my face was the definition of 'derp'. He was right.

"Uh... yeah. I just... have to go."

I turned around, grabbed my things and begun to walk to the door when he said something that stopped me in my tracks.

His voice was quiet and seemingly desperate. "Will you stay and watch soccer practice? We could use an audience, even if it is just one person."

I closed my eyes and let out an intake of air, my back still to him. "I really shouldn't-"

"Please?"

I sighed, turned around, swallowed back any hesitance I might have had and responded with, "Okay."

He gave me a warm smile and held out his fist.

_Seriously?_

I slowly reached my arm out and touched my fist against his and smiled. "I'll see you then."

"See you then, Jaime."

I grabbed my things and left.

~

"What?! You can't end there!" Ivan whined.

"I have to take a piss," I defended and got up from the comfy chair.

Once I returned to the living room, I saw him hand deep in a bag of chips. _My_ barbeque chips. I blew the frustration out of me and sought the cabinet to retrieve his ding-dongs.

_Bitch wants to play with fire? I'll fan it._

I strutted into the living room with my hand buried in his box of delicious Little Debbie treats and plopped onto my chair. He shot me a look that read _how could you_ and I gave a triumphant smile in return.

He sighed. "Just continue with the story please. I want to hear what happens next - then we can go to the party."

"Alright, cool. Where was I?"

"He just begged you to go to practice."

"Ah, yes. And, so, I went to soccer practice..."

~

"Faster, Brice, let's go!" Mr. O shouted across the field.

I giggled and sipped my Taco Bell slushy. He was always infinitely sillier whenever he tried to be serious. "Yeah, you tell him!"

He looked in the stands toward me and gave a happy smile. I guessed happy to see me was an understatement. He was practically exploding with ecstasy. The miniscule wrinkles at his eyes pulled back whenever he smiled, and I loved it. It just shows how much hard work he does. I mean, for God sakes, he was only thirty-one; only thirteen years older than me.

_Thirteen is nothing._

When practice finished up, I grabbed my phone and writing materials and left the stands. As I was walking to my car, I heard a familiar voice behind me call my name.

I flashed around to see Mr. O walking at quite a fast pace toward me. "James, wait!"

He finally caught up to me and I answered him. "What is it, sir?"

"Uh... I, uh... just wanted to..." He scratched the back of his neck and let his hand rest there. "Make sure you had today's homework with you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "You didn't assign homework today."

"I didn't? Hmm, how strange of me. I think I'm due for another three worksheet pile-up."

We both laughed at that. I gestured to my car with my thumb. "Well, then... I should be getting home, I suppose."

"Wait."

At some point while we were talking, he stepped closer to me and was now only a foot away. "Don't go, yet," he said quieter.

"I kind of have to," I said softly. There was no need for normal-volume voices with how close we were.

He took another step toward me. I was stuck between my teacher and my car.

_What a predicament._

Inches away, he whispered, "Thank you for watching practice today."

"Anything for my favorite teacher," I whispered back.

He placed a hand on my chest, making me freeze in place once again. I was taken aback by the action, but at the same time, extremely enticed. His hand brushed across my chest and to my shoulder, down to the small of my back. I arched forward and into him. Our hips were touching.

I swallowed hard.

He leaned forward, only about four or five inches, and placed his lips on mine.

_Oh. My. God._

Can I just start by saying how good of a kisser he was? Like, _dayum._

It was like our lips were meant to be together.

I grabbed his waist and, somehow, pulled him even closer to me.

My eyes were wide at first, but as the kiss progressed, I closed them. I was beyond surprised at his actions. I mean; he was an effing teacher and I his student. He brushed his tongue along my bottom lip, making a short breath escape from my throat. He grabbed my neck with both hands and pressed his mouth tighter to mine. He slipped his tongue inside of it, making me let out a small moan. He used his tongue to make small circles around the tip of mine, involuntarily making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end.

When we pulled away, it was as if all of the stars aligned and we were at the center of the universe.

"W...Wow..." I mumbled.

"Was it really that good?"

I let out a happy sigh. "Yes, it was really _that_ good."

He chuckled. "Dearly noted."

He gave my forehead a soft kiss and we said our goodbyes.

And that was the end of it.

~

"That's it?" Ivan asked, disappointed.

I nodded. "That's it."

"But... you said you guys hooked up."

"Uh..." I stumbled over my words. "You know, in this day and age, 'hooking up' can mean a lot of things."

_Phew, nice save._

"Oh, all right. Well," he exhaled, "we'd better get going, then."

When we parked across the street from the party and started to walk towards the house, we could already hear the music. Its bass shook the very ground we walked on.

"Wow," Ivan murmured when we stepped inside.

"Yeah," I agreed. "This is some party."

There were people everywhere; the kitchen was to our right and full of a million different kinds of alcohol: Tequila, Vodka, Scotch, Beer; you name it, they had it.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Ivan told me and took off.

I let out a puff of air and stepped into the living room with the dozens of other people who were already there. There were girls twerking and guys grinding - it was like middle school all over again.

I spotted a familiar-looking girl a few feet away with long, dark brown locks. She was dancing with some beefy frat boy wearing a backwards hat. She had a big smile on her face, and her blue eyes sparkled in the neon strobe lights. It took me a minute or so, but I figured out who it was.

_Shay._

My eyes widened and my stomach clenched. I took off into the kitchen before she could notice me. I bumped into Ivan and he shot me a confused look. A look that seemed to read _dude, what the hell's the matter with you?_

"Come on!" I shouted over the music with a fake smile across my face.

He followed me to some random room on the other side of the enormous house. "What're we doing in here?"

I noticed a group of people in a circle. I said the first words that popped into my head. "We're..." I pulled him over to them and saw they were playing spin the bottle. "Playing with these guys, of course!"

I squeezed open two spots and they happily let us join. A beautiful girl with short, amber hair spun the empty Coke bottle and it landed on a scrawny boy with glasses. She didn't even complain.

"Okay," I said so only Ivan could hear. "I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back soon."

"All right..."

Once I got to the kitchen, I downed a couple of Jello shots and took a deep breath.

_What am I going to do? Ivan will blow a gasket if he sees Shay here! God, what if he spirals again? He was just starting to get better! Just starting to get over her completely!_

I pushed back my thoughts when I spotted a bowl of gummy bears. Smiling, I grabbed a handful and stuffed them in my mouth. I gobbled them down and quickly ate another handful.

_Mmm... I love gummy bears._

"Whoa, dude, that's a lot of Vodka bears."

I turned around to a random stranger with a look of awe across their face. "What do you mean, Vodka bears?"

"You don't know? They're, like, _soaked_ in the stuff!"

I swallowed hard.

_Oh, no..._

~

**Ivan's POV**

A guy with sandy brown hair cascading to his shoulders spun the bottle - and it landed on me.

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath as he leaned across the circle and placed his lips on mine. I didn't have to endure it for very long, because when he shoved his tongue in my mouth, I pried the leech off of me.

He sat back down and shot me a wink.

_Ugh. He's not even cute._

"Your turn, brown eyes," the girl with the amber hair said, her chocolate eyes locked on mine.

I gave her a warm smile, spun the bottle, and guess what; it landed on her.

She giggled and I leaned over to her, gently placing a soft kiss on her lips. I didn't kiss her for very long, just long enough to taste her strawberry lip gloss.

When I left her warm skin, she whispered in my ear, "Why don't we continue this somewhere a little more... private?"

I bit my lip and gave her a small smirk, grabbing her hand and pulling us both up off the ground. She dragged me out of the previous room and into the hallway.

We bumped into two others and we all four fell down.

"Oh my God; I'm so sor-... Ivan?"

I tried to shake the dizziness out of my head and looked at the girl on the ground across from me.

My eyes widened. "Shay?"

The guy next to her turned his head. "Who's that guy, babe?"

I furrowed my brows. "Babe?" I was confused.

_What is Shay doing here, and why is she with some guy?_

She sighed. "This was bound to happen sooner or later.. Boomer, this is my ex, Ivan. Ivan, this is my boyfriend, Boomer."

I blinked again, and again, and again; but they were still in front of me, and her words didn't become any easier for me to swallow.

"I see," was all I could say.

I got up and brushed myself off. I went to help the amber girl up, but she had disappeared within the chaos. I sighed.

Shay brushed my hand with hers. She looked into my eyes. "I didn't want it to happen like this," she gestured to Boomer, "but there's nothing I can do about it now."

"It's... fine. It's not like you can't go out with anyone else - I mean, we broke up, like, two years ago."

"Right. Well... we should get going. It was great seeing you again, Ivan."

I nodded. I didn't dare look at her when I said, "You too."

"Well... good-bye, then."

I gave a half smile. "Goodbye, Shay," I said quietly.

She interlocked fingers with him and left me in the middle of the hallway, alone and confused, once again.

I sighed.

_I should find James._

~

**James' POV**

"Tell us again, bro!"

I downed another shot of Tequila and opened my mouth when I saw Ivan round the corner. "Buddy! There you are!"

A look of concern crossed his face. "Oh, no... how much have you been drinking?"

I burst into laughter and hugged him when he sat down next to me. "I love you, man!"

"Yeah... you, too..."

The black-haired guy across from me grinned. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Soon, the whole group of people around us were chanting it.

"Tell them what?" Ivan asked slowly.

I giggled, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The Overton story."

He chuckled. "It's really nothing," he said to the group. "Just a kiss."

I grinned. "No, silly, the real story!"

He shot me a look and inquired, so only I could hear, "What do you mean, the real story?"

I smirked and turned to face everyone. "It was after the kiss..."

~

"W...Wow..." I mumbled.

"Was it really that good?"

I let out a happy sigh. "Yes, it was really that good."

He chuckled. "Dearly noted. So..." he trailed his finger from my jawline to my stomach, watching it travel. "Wanna come back to my room? Maybe..." His eyes flashed up to mine. "Watch me change?"

I bit my lip at the idea. I tried to say something, but couldn't. The thought of him... in that way... just got to me.

Instead of actually speaking words, I nodded.

He smirked, grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the building.

He pushed me into his room and shut and locked the door, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He turned to face me, hunger in his eyes. I trembled at the sight.

"You know, Jaime..."

I gulped at his Spanish accent.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity for some time now... and all along, it's been this easy."

I rolled both of my lips into my mouth to stop myself from saying something to ruin the mood of the dark, familiar room.

I took a moment to take in his appearance. I hadn't before, at the car, but looking at him then only added to my arousal. The front of his hair was climbing down from the sweat that collected during practice, and he was in soccer shorts and a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows.

I tried to control myself, because honestly I wanted him to take me right then and there.

He inched toward me, slowly, in a predator-prey manner. I took a step backward every time he took one forward. I did it involuntarily - I wouldn't have done it on purpose.

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow as we continued the chase until I was up against the wall; right beneath the Spanish flag.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. He smirked bigger now, for I was in his control.

"You're mine," he told me. "Say it."

"I'm yours," I squeaked out. He bit his lip in response. "I'm yours," I repeated, my voice even smaller.

"Never forget it," he bit out.

He slammed his lips against mine, still keeping my hands high above my head. He pressed his hips into mine, adding to the intensity I was already feeling. He bit my lip, and I stifled a moan.

He pressed his mouth tighter to mine, tighter than I had ever experienced before. It was rough and desperate - his teeth even clicked mine once or twice.

I felt my shorts rise.

_Uh oh._

He smirked against my lips. He felt it, too. He broke the kiss. "Is someone feeling a little... hot?"

I gave him a nod, my lips trembling.

"Don't move," he growled.

He let go of his hold on my wrists and took short strides over to his desk. He opened the bottom right drawer and retrieved something.

He strutted back to me and held out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

_Handcuffs?!_

Nervous laughter hiccuped out of me.

"Don't be so uptight, babe. This'll be loads of fun." He shot me a wink.

_Oh, God... was that a pun?!_

"O-Okay..."

He wrapped each metal brace around my wrist and clicked them to the tightest setting he could. I went to move my hands, but couldn't. I looked above me at them - them were intertwined with some rope. I was unable to move my arms because he locked them down.

He took a couple steps back to admire his masterpiece. "You know who really loves bondage?"

I shook my head, unenlightened.

"Me."

My breathing heightened.

He attacked me. I didn't know what came first, him ripping my shirt off or his hands gripping my ass.

I guess it would make sense for the shirt thing to happen first.

He picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips traveled the length around my neck until they found my sweet spot.

He knew that was it when I whimpered in pleasure. He nipped at my open skin, and I moaned in response.

He fully bit down and I arched forward and into him. He smirked against my skin.

He gave my skin one last lick and lost interest in it. I craned my head and saw a purple mark.

He pulled something out of his pocket: a piece of silk with a string attached to it on either side.

A blindfold.

He chuckled and slid it over my eyes, temporarily cutting off my vision.

The material around my waist slipped off.

His hands gripped my member and I gasped from the feeling.

"Taking out one or more of your senses make the others more susceptible to things you wouldn't have experienced before," he told me.

I felt a new sensation of pressure and knew what was happening.

He swirled his tongue around my tip and I groaned. "Oh, God, Overton."

Suddenly, the feeling stopped. It felt like he was no longer there.

A moment passed, then I was hit with a stream of liquid.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"The water bottle?!"

I heard a giggle.

It... doesn't feel like water.

"What's in it?"

"Lube!" he yipped.

I choked on a laugh. Even in a sexual situation, he's just as dorky as he normally is.

I wanted to reach out, to feel his cocoa butter skin, but I couldn't. I yearned for his fiery touch.

I felt something pull at my hands. He was untying the rope.

Once I was free from the rope, he didn't uncuff me, he turned me around so I was facing the wall. I heard a squirting sound and he slapped my ass. I cringed at the immediate pain, but it quickly faded and turned to pleasure. I felt the lube drip from my tail end. He used a lot.

"You're mine," he growled. "You're mine."

He gripped my ass and I felt him enter me. I didn't even know how big he was, since I didn't see it, but it felt of an adequate size. He slammed into me and a hunger I had never experienced before flew through me. I wanted him, no, I needed him, to be inside of me.

He did it again, and soon found his pace. I grunted at the friction.

It was an overwhelming feeling, and the only weird thing about it was his balls hitting my ass with every thrust. In an even weirder way, it turned me on further.

He grabbed my hips and pounded harder, and I felt him tense up inside of me. I exhaled sharply at the feeling.

Harder and harder he screwed me.

"Oh, fuck, James!" He screamed, and I felt a warm liquid implode inside of me.

He pulled himself out of me and turned me around. I felt him slap my face. Hard.

He took the blindfold off and got down on his knees. He gripped my cock with both hands and placed his swollen, reddened lips on my tip.

It was sloppy but extremely enjoyable.

He was blowing me and giving me a hand-job all at the same time.

My body intensified. Every nerve was on overdrive as he sucked me harder and deeper. One of his hands left to grip my ass.

I threw my head back and groaned.

I was drowning in pleasure and he knew it.

My peripheral vision began deteriorating; I saw black.

I felt a fire brewing deep inside of me. My breathing accelerated and so did he. He removed myself from his mouth as time slowed. "Oh God, Overton! Oh shit - ohh!" I exploded in his face.

He smirked and stood up. He took his hand, wiped off some of his face, and gripped my dick. I tensed up.

"See you Monday, Jaime."

~

I giggled as everyone in the circle, except for Ivan, clapped.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That... you... what the fuck?"

I glanced at Ivan and hiccuped. "Hmm?"

"That-... what the FUCK?"

"Use words, brother Ivan." I giggled.

He shot me a scowl. "Come with me," he growled.

I stood up, fell down, and stood up again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the front yard. The music wasn't as loud out there as it was where... well, where it was playing at.

"You cannot stand here and tell me that really happened. You just can't."

I cocked my head to the side. "Whaddya mean?"

"That didn't happen. Plain and simple. You just... made it up." He sounded more sure with the idea as he said it. "Yeah... yeah, you made it up. For attention. Because Kiersten and you are having a dry spell and she's been ignoring you. You're the same old bi son-of-a-bitch that you always were. And you made the story up."

I was crossing my eyes to entertain myself until I realized he'd finished talking. "How?"

"How, what?"

"How could I have made something up like that?" I asked him, dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know. But you did. I'm sure of it."

I stepped toward him. "Why so sure?"

He swallowed and stepped back. "Just am."

I stepped closer. He stepped farther.

"But... why?"

He furrowed his brows and turned his head away from me. "We should go home."

I nodded and we walked to the car.


End file.
